


Twisted Up

by Applefall



Series: Fall Out Apartment [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Joe moved into his new apartment, he didn't expect this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Up

**Author's Note:**

> this surpassed 1k words so it doesn't go in my tumblr prompts yay for this fic
> 
> prompt:  
> Imagine person C just moved into a new apartment when the bell rings. They open the door to find Person A there asking if A is any good with knots, because A tied up B for some kinky roleplaying only now that they’re “done” they can’t undo the knots and the rope is too thick to cut through. (Up to you if C becomes a close friend after that or if it turns into an OT3.)

Just as he flops down onto his brand new couch, the bell rings. Joe sags a little bit because that's just his luck. He hopes it's not some welcome person. Joe knows they have good intentions, but he doesn't really want a basket with food that he probably won't like in it at this moment. Even with the potentiality looming, Joe stands and makes his way to the door. He peers through the peephole to catch a glimpse of whose calling. It's a short tan dude with bleach blond hair, looking antsy. He doesn't seem to have a basket with him, so Joe opens the door.

"Hello?" Joe asks, looking down at the dude. And wow, he's super short. Joe can see ink curling out from under his sleeves, dark against his skin. The dude shifts and then opens his mouth, before closing it again.

"Hello. Welcome to the apartment and all that," the dude begins and Joe's heart sinks a little. A welcoming dude. "But like, do you know how to untie knots?" The dude asks. That throws Joe off. How to untie knots? Who can't untie knots? Joe's kind of confused and kind of wishing he hadn't answered the door.

"Um, yeah? I think?" Joe says, unsure. The dude looks relieved to hear those words and he beams up at him.

"Great. I'm Pete. Can you do me like, a huge favor?" Pete asks, shifting on his feet.

Joe narrows his eyes at him. "Depends on the favor." Joe tells him. Maybe he's getting roped into weaving baskets or some shit. Oh god, he hopes not.

"So, me and my boyfriend, um, we were doing something. Something sexual." Pete says, lips twitching like he's trying not to laugh. Joe raises an eyebrow, because okay, he didn't expect this tan, buff little dude to be gay. "And like... I tied him and I can't undo the ropes or cut it." Pete finishes, snorting. He laughs and then looks up at Joe again, hopeful. "So maybe you could help me untie him? Please?" Joe watches his eyes widen and he pushes his bottom lip out and this grown fucking man looks like a puppy. Joe sighs and nods, defeated. This would be easier if he had smoked a bowl beforehand. "Great!" Pete exclaims, grinning. "Follow me!"

Joe sighs again and shuts his door, following Pete. He lives right next door, Joe finds out. Pete beckons him with a smile on his face and then whispers, "Stay here," before bounding off. "Baby!" He hears Pete say.

"Jesus fuck, Pete, why did you tie these so hard?" He hears another voice, higher and tinged with annoyance. It's melodic though and Joe finds himself wondering if he can sing. It sounds like a singing voice to him. Joe winces when a door slams and he shuffles from foot to foot nervously. The other dude is probably naked, he thinks and then frowns. Shit. A moment later Pete's flying back into the room, a too-large smile on his face.

"What's your name?" Pete asks, looking slightly embarrassed he hadn't asked before.

"It's Joe."

"Alright, Joe. I covered Patrick up, that's my boyfriend, so he's not like super naked or anything. It's just his wrists and his legs." Pete explains, leading him to the bedroom. Joe nods and follows Pete in. Joe follows Pete up to the bed, gawking at the sight before him. There's a man who looks incredibly younger than Pete, wrists tied to the headboard and legs stretched out, tied to the other end. There's a blanket covering him, but Joe can see the pale, pale skin of his arms and legs clearly.

"Wow, you guys are super kinky." Joe finds himself blurting out, unable to keep it in. The man on the bed, Patrick, looks supremely embarrassed to be in this position. His pale skin flushes red and his sleepy looking eyes widen.

"That's not even the half of it. There was a cock ring and a-" Pete starts, cut off by a loud protesting noise from Patrick. Pete and Joe both chuckle, though Joe finds himself briefly wondering what else there was.

"Okay, so can you like, untie these fucking knots? Please?" Patrick says loudly. "And pay no attention to Pete." Pete beams and leans over, pressing his mouth to Patrick's. They kiss for longer than Joe's comfortable with and he looks away. "Okay, c'mon." Patrick suddenly says, sounding a little breathless. Joe turns back and goes to untie one of his wrists. He struggles with the knot for a minute or two and then he manages to get it undone. Pete cheers from behind him and there's an actual smile on Patrick's face. Gingerly, he brings it to him and rests it on his chest. Joe can see rope burn on it, probably from all the struggling the two did trying to untie it.

He goes to the other side and repeats the process, trying to ignore Pete's hushed soothing noises. This side takes longer than the other did and it takes him a good four minutes before it comes undone. Joe looks up to see Pete massaging his wrists with some salve, something to cool the burns. He watches for a moment, watching the way Pete ducks his head and whispers against his lips or pecks his forehead. Patrick's wincing at the feeling of the rope burn, but Pete seems to be making it better. His first leg unties much easier, but the last knot proves to be a challenge.

Pete's on the other side of the bed, rubbing his ankle. A little of the blanket has shifted and Joe can see even milkier skin underneath. Pete catches his eye and bares his teeth, before moving the blanket back over his shoulder and upper side. Joe manages to untie the last knot and he sighs with relief, as do Patrick and Pete. "Thanks, man! We totally owe you a beer." Pete thanks him, though his eyes are on Patrick. Patrick smiles at Joe and then turns to Pete, holding his arms out. The blanket falls away to his waist and Joe catches sight of his milky chest and rosy nipples. There's bite marks on his body and he turns away, feeling awkward. "We'll be out in a minute." Pete says, though he's oddly muffled.

Joe heads out of the room and shuts the door. He wanders into their living room and sits on their couch, admiring their home. There's a bass in the corner and a guitar as well. A keyboard sits next to the two, and upon further examination of the room, Joe sees shelves and shelves of records. They have great taste in music, Joe notes. Suddenly, he hears a crashing noise and a loud shout. Pete stumbles in a moment later, arms full of Patrick, whose now got an oversized shirt on and pajama pants. Pete sits next to Joe and Joe feels Patrick's toes prod his thigh, so he scoots over. Patrick lays his head in Pete's lap and Pete just strokes his hair. Joe wonders if that's what it's like to have a long relationship.

"Thank you so much for helping us out." Pete says, thanking him again.

"It's no problem, really. Maybe next time don't tie it so hard?" Joe suggests, making the three of them laugh.

"We'll be sure to call you if we ever need help again. But again, we do owe you a beer." Patrick pipes up, voice softer, sleepier. "So feel free to stop by any time. Don't be a stranger." Joe nods and smiles, a genuine one, and he's suddenly glad he moved into this apartment complex. He's got himself two new friends.


End file.
